Operation Rescue Sean's Ass
Facts : * Sean was taken just off the 464 corridor. That means it was most likely Caine's Chosen that took him. * He has been loaded into a black Dodge Charger, and we know for a fact that a Cainite with advanced Obten was involved. * The rescue operation kicks off perhaps thirty seconds after Julio gets the news. Frank, Ramses, and Julio are heading out in the van, Jack on his motorbike. * Backslash and thus the Sons have been appraised of the situation by Julio. Their current location is unknown. * Speed is of the essence. We need to regain Sean before he can be forced to spill secrets, or Julio loses track of them. * The distance between the Haven and where Sean was ganked is 5.7 miles. If we take the 464, it will take 9 minutes at 65mph to get there. If we take an alternative route along Bainbridge Blvd, it will take 13 minutes. One is direct but risks being caught by the same system that caught Sean. The other costs us another 4 minutes, possibly less if we speed. * We can assume that the Sabbat haven isn't far from the territory they watch. Thus the odds are that they will have arrived at their haven or a safe place by the time we reach them. If so, we need to decide if we simply storm the palace, or try to creep in without being detected. * Problem: Sean was one of our two heavy hitters. Jack is now the only melee expert left, with Frank, Ramses, and Julio being of only moderate value in an all out brawl. Thus if possible, one of our goals should be to revive Sean as quickly as possible. Perhaps Frank can help there if he's been torpored. Suggested Plan # Connect with the Sons, and get an ETA for when they can be on the scene. # If they are too far, then we need to make a decision: wait for them to even the odds, but risk Sean giving up the information or being killed, or make the strike alone. I would argue in favor of waiting for the Sons if it's not an outrageous wait. No matter what Sean says, we're hoping to kill off this pack. If the Sons are present, that's an extra 5 Kindred on our side, with some formidable fighters in their ranks. # Most likely the Sabbat will have hit a haven or safe house. We can expect neglible defenses, with most likely only lookouts in place, perhaps under Obfuscate. Another reason to wait for the Sons is to get Scrugg's ability to detect said lookouts so we can nullify them. # We surround the lookout to prevent anybody from escaping. If Sean has even revealed a few key items, then a single Sabbat member getting away is a huge loss. We need to ensure that all escape exits are blocked. Another reason to wait for the Sons. # When everybody is in place, we provide a distraction. Perhaps we set the van to drive on auto and crash into the haven. Perhaps Julio can do some tech work to send interior systems haywire. A molotov through the window can send Sabbat running in Rotschrech. Something to capitalize on the element of surprise. # Then we close the noose, with 9 Anarchs against the no doubt smaller Sabbat pack. Jack will be on the vanguard, Julio will stick behind him, Ramses working his charm to nullfiy opponents, and Frank doing whatever the flying fuck Tremere novices do in combat. The Sons will go apeshit, with Backslash going all necro bear, etc. # Epic battle, we grab Sean, wipe out the Sabbat pack, try to leave no identifiers behind, perhaps even tip off the Cam as to the haven location as we leave so they can come and be leave their prints behind, covering ours. Thoughts?